No Longer Intertwined
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: Thalia and Luke reflect on what could've happened, but didn't, and explore the ways why it didn't work out in the first place. Thalia/Luke, with a few lines of Percy/Annabeth. Flames will be used to make cookies for good reviews!
1. Thalia

**AN: Hey guys! Wassup? School's comin' in 3 days, and I'm excited yet scared 'cuz I'm going to Junior High! Yeah, can you believe it? I'm an ex-5th grader. :O:O Shocker....**

**Anyways, this is a story between Thalia and Luke, which is kind of like my other story, "One Thing, Two Do, Three Words, Four You" between Percy and Annabeth.**

**Inspiration Songs for this Chapter (There's a ton, but I'll shorten the list) :**

**No Surprise by Daughtry  
Boston by Augustana  
What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts **

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

**

* * *

**

_"Real tears are not those that fall from the eyes and cover the face, but those that fall from the heart and cover the soul."_

_

* * *

  
_

Luke. Luke Castellan.

The name hurt her. It was a sharp pain to the heart whenever she thought about the name.

The person the name belonged to hurt her. The name itself hurt her. Just the name. The person, well- whenever she thought of him, the person- it was like dying, but then again, she doesn't know what it's like to die.

But she's not the kind of person to forgive and forget.

She thinks of him, and all that pops up into her mind is a horrible word. _Traitor._He meant so much to her, yet he took her heart, and crushed it, right in front of her. As much as she wants to, she cannot forgive and forget.

In her head, she distinctly remembers the charming 14 year-old that she met so many years ago, the smiling sandy-haired boy that was with Annabeth and her the whole way on way to Camp Half-Blood, the blue-eyed boy that told them everything was going to be alright, the angel that told her to be strong, and that he would always be by her side, fighting, breathing, laughing, crying, smiling, and living with her.

She hopes he feels remorse for his empty promise. She hopes that he's dying from the inside, remembering what he said to Annabeth and her, the promises he made, and how he swore he'd fulfill them.

She spent over four years as a tree, and this is how he repays her.

When she woke up for the first time in five years, Annabeth and Percy were sitting beside her bed. Annabeth was asleep, and Percy was watching her intently, his gaze hard, and curious.

She asked him a million questions, and when Annabeth woke up, she asked them about Luke.

Annabeth had paled, and Percy froze up.

Then, she knew something was wrong.

She remembers asking them, "Did he die?!", but they shook their heads, and she could distinctly hear Annabeth murmur, "Much worse." They told her everything, from when Luke gave Percy cursed sneakers, to when Annabeth and Percy were putting the Golden Fleece on her tree.

She stopped listening when they told her that Luke poisoned her tree.

How could he do that to her?

For months, she couldn't see him anything different from what she thought she did when she was on the run; the sweet angelic, brave boy that was with her every step of the way. Well, almost every step of the way.

She'll confess something.

She _does _love him. Or- she did.

He was her world, and if anything happened to him, she would find some way to blame it on herself. Notice the word "_was_".

That idiot could never be her friend again. Ever.

But then again, she saw the possibility on Mount Tam. He offered her friendship, and a place in an army where she would be something great. He gave her a chance to show the gods that she was not going to let herself be used as a tool, or a mistake.

She almost joined him. She actually considered siding with the guy she had loved. But that was over now, and she is a Hunter of Artemis.

But sometimes, she feels lonely. Yes, Thalia Grace feels lonely.

Sure, the Hunters are her companions, but there's just an empty hole in her heart that can only be filled by one person. Luke. She winces, the name still hurts her.

A nagging feeling in her head tells her that she'd better hope that Artemis can't read minds.

But Luke- he was a part of her that cannot be taken away, and the truth is undeniable.

Thalia Grace misses him.

He was her best friend, the first male to ever come into her life, besides her dad, who was never there. He was her anchor that held her to the world, the thing that kept her alive and going.

But the anchor- it was gone. She was a boat, heading nowhere in particular, right into the eye of a storm. The anchor had come loose, and she was floating right to her doom.

No. Not doom.

She would be her own captain of her ship, herself. She would lead it away from the storm.

She was strong enough to do that herself. Then a rescue team would come. Luke would come. He would've helped her steer away from the storm, but when she thinks back, he won't.

His loyalties aren't what she thinks and hope they are.

His lie towards the Titans.

Hers lie towards the Olympians.

Two seperate ways, parallel, never going to meet again. He would never tempt her or hurt her again. Her fate was to no longer be intertwined with his. She would be sure of it. Then again;

_"Cupid, we need to have a little talk about your aim..."_


	2. Luke

**AN: Eeek! School! *cowers behind a FanFiction couch***

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

**

* * *

**

_"I wish you could look at me and see the person you once loved instead of the person you have grown to hate."_

_

* * *

_

Thalia.

Thalia.

Thalia.

His heart literally screamed the name.

He wants it to stop, but at the same time, it is a comforting scream. It's hard to explain.

To him, Thalia Grace was like Life Support. She was like a cure, a comfort. He was an old man, and Thalia was the IV needle stuck into his skin, keeping him alive.

He missed her. So much.

He's gone too far down the winding road of betraying, evil, jealousy, and hate, and there is no way for him to walk back up. It would take forever. He had tripped, and fallen thousands of miles down the road, after....after he poisoned her tree.

Her.

Thalia.

Every day, whenever he thought about him poisoning her tree- it killed him from the inside out. He would go onto an empty balcony of the _Princess Andromeda _and cry, thinking about how much Thalia would be disappointed in him.

Then he would wipe the tears away, and look out onto the sea angrily.

Luke Castellan never cries.

He would continue on and about his day, until it is time for him to rest. He falls onto his bed, exhausted from the brutal training that his master is giving him, and cries into his pillow, until he remembers yet again;

Luke Castellan never cries.

He would think back, wishing there was some way to redo his life, to make everything the way it should've been. Then he remembers that it is impossible, and he feels remorse.

He had done so many bad things, and they all came up after she...turned into a tree.

He remembers the days he was at camp, sitting next to her tree, telling her about camp, the campers, and everything else she needed to know. He hoped she could hear him.

Now, a line of people stand between them, all ready to fight.

In her line, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Chiron, all other campers, some satyrs, and a few of the Olympians stand in front of her, weapons held at the ready, frowning at him.

In his line, monsters. Mindless, vicious beasts. That's all he has.

He lost it all, because of his hate.

Thalia. She would never forgive him. And he doesn't blame her.

All of this mess had started with him. Now, he makes a silent promise to himself, and Thalia, that it will not only start with him, but he'll make sure it ends with him.

He kept telling himself that the reason he joined Kronos was to avenge her, to make the Olympians pay for their stupidity, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was the one who hurt her the most.

He didn't care about Kronos.

He didn't care about the Titans.

Thalia. She was his life. It was like they had an empathy link, that attached him to her, but his decisions cut the cord, and the two peas in a pod became complete opposites.

He hated himself now.

This remorse was eating him alive.

But he must continue his epiphany, in order to make some of all this crap up to her.

He searched through his memories, trying to find something that would hurt him. He deserved it.

Finally, he thought about Thalia coming out of her tree. He automatically felt bad. _The first thing she hears about me when she wakes up; Oh, Luke? Yeah, he's a traitor_.

Great. Now he's even further down that winding road of hate.

Death.

He supposed he earned it. He earned death, and he felt it was to make up for the empty promises to his family.

_Family_.

Thalia and Annabeth.

His heart had a cold fist around it, as he remembered in despair about his promise. Promise_s_.

He'd hurt too many people. Annabeth; the way he promised her a family, Percy; the way the tricked him, and the more he thinks about it- he realizes they could've been friends.

The demigods; the way he tricked them, manipulated them. He had them through lies.

His insane mother; the old, crazy woman he'd run away from so many years ago. He never fully understood what happened to her, but he suddenly feels bad- he should've given her a chance.

His father; he knows he loves him more than anything. He now knows he has let him down.

But the one he owed the most to; the brave, nice girl he'd met so many years ago, the girl that swore to have a life away from his. But she'd disappeared now, and all he had was the now grown-up girl with blond curls.

He'd made many promises to them, most of them empty. She had looked up to him, but there was nothing to look up to anymore. He had failed her. He'd failed _them_.

Thalia. The one he lived for, the one he promised to avenge, the one that had come to hate him. But he loved her. He didn't want her to go away. But she did, and he is remorseful.

He looks at the pain he's causing, and he thinks how all of this- his traitorism, his evilness, his hate- is somehow related to the girl with the black hair.

He thinks that everything he's doing relates back to her.

He knows she doesn't want him to do it, but his hate takes over him, and he seeks revenge. It was the God's fault. She was turned into a tree, not out of love, but of pity.

He wanted to kill them all, but an angel, a black haired angel would put her hand on his arm, and tell him to forget. He listens to her, momentarily, but then his hate sparks up again, and the angel is gone.

He remembers those times when they were on the run, when he looked at her, wanting to tell her he loved her. She would never accept him again, and he is hurt by this. He knows she has a right to not want him anymore, but he wants her.

She was not there when he died, no, only the girl with the blond curls, and the boy who could've been his friend.

He wants to know that someone loved him.

He asks the girl with the blond curls if she loved him, and she pauses, and the boy behind her freezes, and pales. _Only as a brother, _she answers, and the boy looks relieved. A smile comes into his head, and he realizes that the boy will take care of her. But he sighs, knowing that he _was _loved, but not in the way he wanted.

He nods, and the girl tells he should try three times, to go to the Isle of the Blest. He realizes he doesn't want to live again, thinking that it was bad the first time around. He smiles, thanking her, and turns to the boy. He tells him what he must do to stop another war, and he agrees. Using his eyes, he tells the boy to take care of her, the girl with the blond curls. It comforts him to know the boy will, and he now can die.

But his angel isn't around, and he will die with a hole in his heart, a hole that could never be mended again.

Her face pops up into his mind, and he smiles.

He tells her he loves her, and she nods. He accepts her silent answer, and knows she can't say the same thing back, because of her promise to have a life without him. He accepts that her life will no longer be intertwined with his, and he is okay with that.

Not every story has a nice, happy, cheerful ending, but he supposes that his end, was pretty okay.


End file.
